Electronic devices controlled by processors may utilize interrupts to handle events, such as activities of peripherals. An interrupt typically causes the processor to save a current state of execution within the processor and begin execution of an interrupt handler to process the interrupt.
A peripheral attached to the processor may generate one or more of these interrupts to call for the attention of the processor. Interrupts allow the processor to respond to input, such as a user touch on a touch sensor. However, the number of interrupts generated may overwhelm the processor and reduce overall response time. In an attempt to alleviate the situation, ring buffers, larger FIFO buffer memory, and so forth may be used. However, this increases the size of a chip housing the buffer, which increases bulk and cost. Furthermore, such measures fail when data rates increase. Traditionally it has not been possible to reduce the number of interrupts without adversely affecting overall operation of the device.